The present invention relates to a shuttle for incrementally conveying materials and, more specifically, to a shuttle car conveyor for incrementally transporting conveyable materials downstream along a track.
Flat rolled products in the metals industry are commonly wound into coils. These coils are transported by coil conveying systems such as roller chain conveyors and walking beam conveyors.
The roller chain conveyors are comprised of a plurality of individual coil support pallets linked together by chain sections. Wheels mounted on bearings and axles support each pallet. Roll chain conveyors are generally driven by sprockets mounted on a rotating shaft. The rotating shaft is driven by a gear reducer and motor. The roller chain conveyor is guided by custom-machined track which is supported on structural steel. The disadvantages of this design are: 1) there are a lot of parts to maintain since each pallet has rollers, bearings and axles; 2) the chain stretches, which affects the positioning of the downstream coil; 3) the custom-machined track wears out due to the high load of the roller (wheel); 4) the individual components are difficult to repair; 5) the system is costly due to the number of component parts and the need for custom track; and 6) the conveyor speed is limited.
Walking beam conveyors are comprised of a multitude of coil support pallets mounted on a beam. The beam is supported on rollers. The conveyor indexes coils between stationary coil support saddles. The conveyor includes an elevating mechanism which lifts the coils up off of stationary saddles. The conveyor is then traversed, to index the coils to adjacent saddles downstream. The conveyor is usually driven by a hydraulic cylinder. The disadvantages of this design are: 1) the distance of traverse of the walking beam is limited by the length of the cylinder stroke, 2) the length of the beam conveyor is limited by manufacturing and shipping constraints, 3) the speed of the conveyor is limited by the operating speed of the drive cylinder, and 4) repairing the walking beam support rollers and elevating mechanisms requires major disassembly of the unit because the rollers and elevating mechanisms are fixed on foundations.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to improve upon the previous apparatuses by providing a shuttle car conveyor comprising a plurality of individual cars. Each individual car of the shuttle conveyor is coupled to an adjacent individual car of the shuttle conveyor. A spacer couples the individual cars to positively space the cars a fixed distance during movement of the shuttle between a first position and a second position.
The shuttle car conveyor has several advantages. Connecting the cars to keep the cars a fixed distance apart when the shuttle is driven from the first position to the second position facilitates accurate positioning of the coils by the shuttle car conveyor. The fixed spacing also simplifies automation because the shuttle car conveyor can operate with only a single car having a drive mechanism.
Additionally, providing a shuttle car conveyor made up of individual cars simplifies maintenance. The cars can be easily disassembled and repaired as separate modules. Further, providing individual cars allows the shuttle to continue operating even if one of the car""s motors is not functioning.
The shuttle car conveyor can be easily adapted to various systems. The shuttle car conveyor can be lengthened by adding car modules or spacers, or by lengthening the spacers. The shuttle car conveyor design allows for the use of standard rails. The option of using either electric motor, hydraulic motor or cable drum drive to power the shuttle allows the shuttle to operate at higher speeds than the chain conveyor system or walking beam conveyor system.
The shuttle conveyor system has a plurality of cars. A plurality of spacers couple the plurality of cars a fixed distance apart to form a shuttle. A track provides a pathway along which the shuttle is driven.
The system has a plurality of supports. Each support is for supporting conveyable material. The plurality of supports has a first support and a last support. The amount of supports is at least one more in number than the amount of cars forming the shuttle.
The shuttle has a first position along the pathway. In the first position, each of the cars forming the shuttle has a predetermined alignment with a different corresponding support. These different corresponding supports form a first group of supports selected from the plurality of supports.
The shuttle has a second position along the pathway. In the second position each of the cars forming the shuttle has a predetermined alignment with a different corresponding support. These different corresponding supports form a second group of supports selected from the plurality of supports. The first and second group of supports have at least one support in common. The first group of supports contains the first support, which is exclusive of the second group. The second group of supports contains the last support, which is exclusive of the first group. The second position is downstream along the pathway from the first position.
The shuttle car conveyor system has disposing means for disposing the conveyable material from each of the first group of different corresponding supports to each of the cars in the first position and for disposing the conveyable material from each of the cars in the second position to each of the second group of different corresponding supports.
A driving means repeatedly drives the shuttle between the first and second positions to convey conveyable material from the first support to the last support.
The invention is further characterized in that the supports are saddles, and each of the saddles supports conveyable material over the cars in the first position.
The invention is still further characterized in that the plurality of spacers are a plurality of elongated lengths of rigid material. Each length of elongated material has a first end and a second end. Each first end is coupled to a different one of said cars. Each second end is coupled to another different one of said cars. Each first end coupled to said different one of said cars is coupled by a tapered pin; each second end coupled to said another different one of said cars is coupled by a tapered pin.
The invention can still be further characterized in that the means for disposing is made up of a plurality of elevating platens. Each platen is coupled to a different one of the plurality of cars. The platens have an elevated position in which each platen passes through a different chasm defined by a different one of the saddles.
These and other features, novelties and advantages of the present invention can be understood by reference to the brief description of the drawings, the detailed description and the appended drawings and appended claims.